Rango: Highway to Hell
by WildHorsesProductify
Summary: ( Writer's comments Dunnn dun dunnnnnn! XD Comments are highly appreciated! This fanfic is an Rp between JakobiFlyingFox and I our OC's will be showing up in this there is going to be some language, and perverted jokes also there are parings we are keeping the all canon pairings, however there is a OCxOC, CANONxOC, SnakexLizard pairings in this if you don't like it…..TUF
1. Chapter 1 Let it Begin

_**Rango**_

_**Highway to Hell**_

A cactus mouse dressed in rags known as Timothy led a visitor through the halls of a building that resembled a brown barn, but was not a barn at all, it was more or less of a hideout. Timothy's tiny heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he looked back at the expected but not quiet wanted visitor, least he didn't want him here.

"Jus- jus' a minute I'll git 'im I'll git 'im!" He told the unpleasant guest, the only response he received was two hell fire eyes narrowing slightly, and a sharp hiss

Timothy let out a frightened squeak, he pushed the doors opened tripping over his own tail he stumbled to the ground."M-Mr. S-Sikes!? Mr. Sikes!" He exclaimed as entered an office, in the office was a rectangular desk, two chairs in front of the desk, a old yellow couch, and a rolling chair which had it's back turned to the small cactus mouse facing the window.

On the yellow couch was another cactus mouse flipping through the pages of a book, he wasn't truly interested in the book just bored, for Sikes had him doing nothing for the moment. This was Jonathan, Timothy's older brother; they were dressed exactly like in nothing but rags.

"M-Mr. Sikes?" Timothy took a step closer to the desk.

"Send 'im in," A gruff voice in the chair growled.

Timothy jumped backwards; startled he looked over at Jonathan sitting on the couch watching Timothy contently, a visitor? This should be interesting he smirked.

Timothy was dumbfound, how did he know? Guess it must have been obvious, the scruffy gray cactus mouse slowly headed over towards the double doors and peeked out through one a little, then he quickly shut the door, he took in a deep breath then slowly reopened the door.

"For the love of Goodness, open the bloody doors!" Jonathan exclaimed, he tossed the book aside, getting up from the couch, and hurried over.

The two mice quickly opened the double doors, Jonathan froze…shivers were sent down his spine.

The first thing that appeared was two hellish eyes, then the rest of him he slithered in, a long muscular tan colored body, with a diamond pattern, he had angled cheekbones, pinstriped mustache, a Gatling gun, and those hellfire eyes.

This snake was a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake he lacked his coontail and rattle but it was replaced with a deadly gun, this snake was _**Rattlesnake Jake**_…

"You wanted to see me?" Jake asked in his deep voice, "Then turn around!"

The chair turned around in the chair was a slightly over weight, orange black, Gilia monster. He was neatly dressed in a brown suit with a white shirt and a red tie. A smile curled on his lips. "You're quick," He said.

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes, of course he was quick he was a rattlesnake after all. He slithered closer to the desk his bulk pushed the two chairs in the opposite direction of his body. The massive rattler flicked his tongue in and out tasting the air, he could sense the mice's fear, and this wasn't unusual after all they were mice one of his favorite food sources.

"You boys can go," Sikes told his assistants, waving his hand towards the door. Without a word Jonathan and Timothy shot out the double doors causing them to slam closed behind them, Sikes jumped a little in his chair, Jake however remained calm loud noises didn't scare him.

"So why'd yah call me all the way out here?" Jake asked.

"I have a problem, and I hear you're the man for the job." Sikes said.

Jake examined the gilia monster, and noticed a pricey ring on his fat finger."I ain't gonna handle yer manage your marriage problems if that's what yah mean," Jake said, with a smirk.

"My woman maybe a pain but I can handle her, for now." He said with a laugh, then he cleared his throat. "Uhm, No I'm having a little trouble with a gang that calls themselves The Whiskers brothers. They plundered, rape, murder, you name it."

"Sounds like their real trouble, whut's the deal they wanted dead or alive?" Jake asked cocking his tailgun.

"Dead sir, dead." Sikes eyes narrowed a bit.

"And whut's in it fer me?" Jake asked flicking his tongue out.

"You name yer price, I can surely pay it." Sikes said.

Jake smirked a little bit, "Can't think of a reasonable price right now," He tipped his hat then headed out the double doors. Timothy and Jonathan were listening in behind the large doors.

They jumped back and tried to dart off, but Jake blocked their way with his massive coils. "Hold it mice, won't be taking any souls today, tell yer boss I'll be back with mah price at the end of the week." He said smirking slightly then he slithered off towards the exit.

The mice hurried inside Sikes office, Jake chuckled at their frightened squeaks then headed out the building, he'd start his quest in morning he figured he'd find them in time why not get some shut eye first?

"I'm glad that serpentine devil's gone!" Timothy said, Jonathan was surprised at his brother's language. Jonathan shook his head and looked at Sikes, "What now, boss?" he asked.

Sikes was watching Jake at his window, his eyes narrowed as he watched the western diamondback head off into the desert.

"Now I call in the bounty hunter, to take care of him once and for all!" Sikes growled.

….

**Meanwhile in the town of Mud…**

A green chameleon known as Rango the hero sheriff of Mud once known as Dirt was sleeping in his office, buried under a pile of papers, mainly documents and letters, he'd been up all night at Beans ranch with his posse helping with a roadrunner fiasco, and when he got back to the jail late that night he had a mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Which he should've been doing instead of sleeping, but he was tired and not much had been going on in town. Infact nothing had been going on, ever since he saved Dirt three months ago from the Mayor it'd been quiet. Bad Bill and his gang hadn't stirred up any trouble, no bank robberies, no crimes, and no Rattlesnake Jake.

"Rango!" The doors to his office flew open, and Beans stood in the doorway her arms folded tightly across her chest, she saw the Chameleon asleep, she narrowed her eyes a little.

"RANGO!"

The sheriff's head shot up off his desk, papers flew everywhere. He yanked out his gun aiming it at Beans, "Put yer hands where I can see 'em!" He exclaimed.

Beans took a step back her eyes wide, once Rango realized it was Beans, he put his gun back in his holster. "O-oh Hi Beans," He chuckled nervously, then got down on a knee, and picked up the papers that fell to the floor. "What can I do for yah?" He asked.

Beans folded her arms and glared at him, her temper returned. "What can I do fer yah?! What can I do fer yah?!" She exclaimed angrily. "You remember last night?!" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah the posse and I helped yah with them wild roadrunners, why the temper?" He asked.

"Why the temper?! Yah know very well why!" She exclaimed.

"Beans, how was I suppose to know the roadrunner was going to do that to you?" Rango asked placing the papers he gather up back on the wooden table.

"Well yah still shouldn't have left me out there especially since yah told me yah liked mah dress," She said.

Rango sighed and placed a green hand on Beans shoulder, "Look I'm sorry, and I did like your dress, I promise it wont happen again." He said with a smile.

Beans temper finally died down, Rango knew just what to say. The chameleon sat down in his chair and started sorting through the papers, letters, and other documents. The desert iguana sat down on his desk. "So whut are you up to anyway? Been mighty quiet o'round these parts yah know. Bad Bill an' his gang haven't been in town for awhile, jus' makes someone wanna get out, of this office and start a little trouble himself." She hinted to him.

Rango didn't catch it however, as he looked through some mail. Beans rolled her eyes then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anything interestin' in that mail?" She asked.

"Not really, I did git a letter from a Issack Sikes though, he wanted to see if I'd go hunt down some Whiskers Brothers for him out by White Range," Rango

"White Range? Rango that town's as kooky as a clock there's not a run down building in site an' everything's painted white," She said "Let's git outta here and do something, you and me." She said.

The chameleon waved her off, "Sorry Beans, too much paper work to do. If yer bored why don't yah go shopping, or see what the womenfolk are up too?" He suggested waving her off.

Beans getting off Rango's desk, she headed to the door. "Yah know you've become a real softie yah oughta git outta this here office and do something!" With that said she whirled around, slamming the door behind her.

Rango's eyes strayed back to the letter Issack Sikes had sent him, maybe he should get out of this office and do something….


	2. Chapter 2 White Range

_**Rango**_

_**Highway to Hell**_

_**Chapter 2. Silence isn't always golden it's White too.**_

Beans hurried out of the sheriff's office down the dusty street, she passed the saloon, she didn't really know where she was going so she figured she'd just walk a little.

"Hiyah Beans!" Chirped a voice behind the Desert Iguana, it was Priscilla the little Aye Aye.

"Priscilla!" Beans said with a start, "Yah shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" 

The little Aye Aye shrugged, "What are you up too?" She asked.

"Nothing really, tryin' to figure out what to do." Beans looked back towards the sheriff's office, she wasn't to happy about being rejected. Beans was a bit angry too, she looked back at Priscilla. "Whut are you up too?"

Priscilla once again shrugged, "Probably 'bout to see what Rango's up too."

Beans shook her head, "Not a good idea, he's pretty busy." She said.

Priscilla let out a sigh; "Life's been boring since he's come to town."

"Yes, yes it has, but lucky for us there hasn't been no trouble from Bad Bill, or murders, or nuthin," Beans said.

"That's why it's boring!" Priscilla said with a groan.

Beans gave the Aye Aye a look, but merely rolled her eyes what could she expect from Priscilla she'd always been like this….**Morbid**.

_**Meanwhile~ in the sheriff's office…**_

Rango just sat there and stared at the giant stack on papers, he groaned loudly, and with his right arm he swiped the all the papers off his desk and onto the floor. Truth be told he was bored with the silence as well. He turned towards the window rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed loudly then looked back at his desk. While the rest had fallen to the floor one paper remained on his desk. Rango walked over curiously he picked up the paper,

_Dear, Sheriff Rango_

I have a problem, and I hear you're the man for the job with some men that go by the name of The Whiskers Brothers. And was hoping you'd be interested, if you're curious about the money, it is no object name your price and I'm sure I can pay it.

Issack Sikes

Beans nodded her head in agreement, "That is strange." She said, she was talking to Priscilla still.

Suddenly the door to The Sheriff's office burst open, and Rango walked out towards Beans. Holding up a sealed envelope. He picked up the pace, and jogged towards Beans but had to stop because he was out of breath. Beans rolled her eyes, as he began walking Rango was out of shape.

The green chameleon made over to them, "Hey, Priscilla will you take this to the post office for me?" He asked with a smile.

"Do I look like yer servant? Do it yerself." Priscilla said, folding her was taken back, and he raised a scaly brow.

"Priscilla!" Beans exclaimed. "He's askin' yah for a favor, now do it!"

"Fine," Priscilla said snatching the envelope out of Rango's green hand. "But you owe me one, Rango." Priscilla said before scampering away towards the post office.

Rango smiled and turned towards Beans, "I decided to take the job in White Range," He said proudly.


	3. Chapter 3 Whiskers Brothers

Rattlesnake Jake slithered across the desert ground. The sun was already starting to sink over the mountains. He frowned slightly. He had to be over those mountains to make the last town the Whiskers Brother hit. He'd been following their trail of semi-destruction all morning and to tell the truth, he was getting annoyed at all this travel.

Years of experience as a hitman, though

_**Meanwhile in the town of White Range~**_

Meanwhile at White Range the people were preparing for a festival in honor of the children.

Decorations were strung from house to house music playing and other festivities as well.

Chip the Black-footed ferret crept along the side streets of White Range, narrowed eyes flitting distrustfully toward ever passerby. He reckoned sticking to the sidestreets and shadows would be enough to put that lousy posse off his tracks. At least until he got out of town. Chip knew this desert area well, so he wasn't all too concerned with hiding. he clutched his machete inside his jacket as he slunk along.

A tall male raccoon wearing a nice brown suit, pointed black shoes, and a long brown cane, strolled through town along with a light blue anole with fair hair in a pink dress, with a white long sleeved underdress, and an apron

"The festival's going according to plan if everybody keeps their heads everything should go smooth," Darrell said.

"Right," Winniefred said.

Chip ducked down at the sound of two distinct voices nearby. When he peeked up again, he saw only two lizards, brown and blue. _Thinnest buggers I've ever seen,_ he mused, thoughtfully. What did they mean according to plan?

_Reckon it's time fer some sleuthin'_. Chips' curiosity was aroused, though he would have preferred to lie low. He started off after the two lizards at a distance.

"Is the children's parade still coming along well?" Her father asked.

"Yes, father we have all the wagons decorated and the lights will be turned on at dusk," Winniefred said almost sounding bored.

"That's good dear why don't you go get your little brothers ready for the parade?" He asked.

Winniefred folded her arms across her chest, and rolled her eyes. "Suuuure,"

Chip was slightly disappointed as he heard the two lizards discussing the plans. At least he knew, now. He was a little annoyed that he allowed himself to become so easily distracted. He snorted and started off in the other direction.

Winniefred headed over towards her brown roadrunner Bessie, she was tacked with a sidesaddle then hopped on. Before she left she fixed her dress a little then with a kick of her heels and then trotted off. Her house was a long way from the town to the ranch. "Lucky me I get to deal with Rochelle, and her demon spawn when I get there." She thought. The blue anole kicked, her runner in the sides and took off west.

**Twenty Minutes later~**

White Range was no longer in site, but Winniefred could still hear the excited shouts and the sound of the people for the parade.

Winniefred slowed Bessie to a walking pace; she was in no hurry to get home. Why go home? Why ever go home? She wasn't happy there. Winniefred rolled up the sleeve to her dress a little and looked at multiple bruises up and down her right arm, all of them from Rochelle her foster mother. "With all these bruises I'm surprised I'm not black yet." She muttered to herself.

"How yah doin pretty lady?" A gruff voice asked,

Winniefred pulled Bessie to a complete stop, and looked back, she saw a tall rat with a cigar hanging out of his mouth, wearing cowboy hat, blue jeans, and a red shirt. on a roadrunner followed by seven more kangaroo rats on roadrunners.

"The Whiskers Brothers." Winniefred said in disgust,

"That's right sweetheart," Said Dale the lead rat, he reached a hand out, and grabbed the reins Winniefred of her roadrunner.

"There's a lack of whores in yer town, yah know?" Dale said.

"Hmmm, I'll take that into consideration." Winniefred said, "But I really need to git goin' so if you'd let go of my bird…."

Another rat rode up beside Winniefred and pushed her off Bessie, on the ground. Winniefred hit the ground with a hard thud; she didn't stay down long however and quickly got back to her feet.

"What's the rush sugar?" Dale asked. "You ain't goin' no where till you show me and my gang some southern hospitality," He smirked, getting down from his roadrunner.

Two more rats hopped down from their birds chuckling, they moved towards Winniefred slowly then, they reached out at lighting speed, and secured her arms.

"Southern hospitality?" Winniefred asked.

"Let's see what cha got under that dress." Dale chuckled, poking one of Winniefred in her breasts.

The little anole's eyes widened slightly, she tried to pull away but to no avail, she normally wouldn't do this but…..she took in a deep breath and let out a loud _**SCREAM!**_

…_**.**_

The sharp scent of rat hit his tongue long afore the scream did. Rattlesnake Jake hissed in triumph as he ascended the last of the rocky crags of White Range. He ignored his sore scales as his slithering quickened.

"Let go, you rotten no good-!" Winniefred exclaimed, struggling to get free from the other two rats holding her arms. "Let go!"

Jake slithered faster. He burst over a small ledge and landed hard on the ground, two feet in front of a band of rodents with a young lizard. Jake whipped around and flicked his tongue at them. "Whiskers Brothers? You and I have some business"


	4. Chapter 4 Gonna need another bird

The hair on Dale's neck stood on end, he slowly turned around.

**THE GRIM REAPER OF THE WEST!**

Dale was terrified he shook hard, but it wasn't visible however Winniefred felt him shaking as he grabbed hold of her arm.

Dale sucked in some air, then smirked at Jake, Winniefred stopped struggling and stared at the giant rattler with curiosity, **Who was he?**

_**Why was Dale so scared of this rattlesnake? What happened to his coon tail and rattle?**_

These questions raced through Winniefred's head as she continued to stare.

"I've got some business of my own," Dale nodded towards Winniefred. "So you'll have ta wait."

Jake snickered as he cocked his tail gun. "Reckon there'll be no waitin' here, rodent." He fired several blasts in the air. "Come and get it,"

The temptation was to good for him, Dale then pushed Winniefred back into the two rodents.

"Hold on to her for me," He chuckled. "I'll deal with you later, Princess." Dale smirked at Winniefred.

Quick as lighting Dale whipped his gun out and fired at Jake making several direct hits in his coils.

"Say your prayers, Reaper!"

Jake stifled a bellow as he tried to twist out of the way. He turned burning eyes on the rodents. "Not before you," he growled. He fired off a round into the rodent company, meaning to scatter them so he had the leader to himself.

**Back in White Range~**

Chip's ears pricked up at the sound of distant gunshots. He turned slowly and narrowed his eyes. The shots came in the direction of where the little anole had disappeared. He considered for a moment before starting off. "Sounds like fun." He murmured.

The two rodents that held Winniefred decided it'd be best to drag her off behind a rock and tie her up.

"The boss needs our help," Said one of the rats then they both hurried to their boss's aid.

Winniefred rolled herself out from behind the rock to watch the gun fight.

Dale smirked and made yet another direct shot in Jake's backside.

"I suggest you give up before things get ugly," Dale said.

"Don't you mean before things get uglier?" Winniefred smarted off despite the position she was in. "Because it got ugly when you showed yer face."

"Shut yer trap!" Dale snarled snapping his head around to glare at Winniefred, momentarily forgetting about Jake.

Rattlesnake Jake laughed a chilling, hissing laugh. "Much obliged, little lady." He turned his fierce gaze back towards the rat. And then he fired off another round at the gathering rodents. "BACK OFF!" He barked. "Just you an' me in this fight, no one else!" He glared at Dale.

**Meanwhile with our favorite Ferret~**

Chip was out of breath before long. He was still following the roadrunner tracks, but the kept going. He shook his head, taking his hat off and fanning himself with it. "Dang heat," he panted. The sound of several gunshots made him jump and he started off again, adrenaline rising. "Nelly take us all!" He gasped, breaking into a gallop. "Whut in the name a' the Pits is goin' on?"

The rats that came to Dale's aid, left just as quickly they feared death more then their leader, who'd probably do something terrible to them if he lived.

"You damned COWARDS!" Dale roared at his posse, another bullet flew past his head. Dale hurried over toward's the rock Winniefred was tied up behind and ducked down beside her.

"You're screwed." Winniefred told Dale, who snarled in response.

Then he jumped up and fired at Jake, then he'd duck down, and repeat.

Jake was secretly pleased. This was more his style. Defend and attack at the same time. He dodged the bullets fired, but knew he had to flush the rodent out of his hiding place somehow. Lightning fast, he sprang off to the side, which gave him some vantage point over the rock. He fired then.

The kangaroo rat knew he didn't have a chance; he jumped out from behind the rock and raced towards Winniefred's roadrunner then swung a leg over and kicked it in the ribs. "Com'on boys!" He shouted the others followed and quickly vanished.

Jake's eyes narrowed and he struck out after them, practically leaping through the air. "You ain't gettin' away that easy form the Grim Reaper!"

He fired, emphasizing his words.

Winniefred back behind the rock and tried to untie herself.

Winniefred had successfully freed herself. She looked towards the disappearing figures in the distance, which were soon swallowed up by dust. Winniefred backed away slowly from the seen then turned and ran towards Town.

"Whoa there, little lady!" Chip almost ran into the little lizard. "What's the big deal ' round here?" He indicated the ropes on the ground and barred her way. "Who was shootin' there?"

"A giant Rattlesnake and the Whiskers Brothers!" Winniefred pointed towards the cloud of dust they'd left behind.

"And worst of all the Whiskers Brothers leader took my roadrunner!" She said.

"R-Rattlesnake?" Chip breathed. He glanced over Winniefred in the direction of a large, decreasing dust cloud. He raised an eyebrow. "This rattler... he-he didn't happen to have a gun fer a tail, did he?" His hands trembled.

"Yeah, why do ask? Do you know him? What's his name?" Winniefred asked.

"Ohh, firecrackers!" Chip trembled. "Listen lady, gotta go. That's the Grim Reaper o' the West an' if he sees me, ohh GOD, if he sees me, I'm dead!" He whipped around to leave and tripped over a rock as he did so.

"Hold on, I want my roadrunner back, and you haven't answered any of my questions," Winniefred she grabbed Chip by the leg and despite her pettiness, began to drag him in the direction of Jake and the band of outlaws had gone off in.

"Agh! Leggo, woman! I ain't goin' anywhere near that snake!" He kicked, trying to get loose. "How could you not know the Grim Reaper? That's jes' not possible! EVER'body knows the Reaper hisself! Rattelsnake Jake! Hellloooo?" He snarled as his hand whipped out the machete.

"Leggo 'r you lose yer arm, lady!" He hissed wickedly

"Fine be that way," Winniefred dropped Chip's leg to the ground. "Some man you are, pulling a weapon out on a lady, for shame, what would your mother say?" Winniefred scolded then she began to head off into the direction of Jake again.

"Mother?" Chip bristled. "Young 'un! Don't you just-" he sputtered angrily as Winniefred walked off. "Hold up there! You won't last ten seconds with that snake! I'm comin' too! I'm the one who got a crack at him," he grumbled, scrambling to his feet and grabbing her arm to slow her down.

Winniefred tried to pull her away but to no avail. "Wait a minute! What am I doing? I'll call my bird!" She put her hands at her mouth. "BESSSSSSSSSIE!"

Dale and the gang hadn't gotten far, when the Roadrunner Dale was riding, pulled to a sudden stop, she'd had heard Winniefred calling her.

"Whut the Hell are you doing you stupid bird?!" Dale exclaimed kicking her hard as he could in Bessie's ribs in attempt to make her go.

Bessie clucked, she then spun around, racing back to her rightful owner.

"Whut the-?" Jake growled in surprise as the bird raced right past him. He wheeled about and again gave chase. He didn't bother shooting; he just needed to keep up until the bird tired.

"What you doin' woman?!" Chip sputtered.

"Calling my roadrunner, whut does it look like? BESSSSSSSSIE!" Winniefred hollered, a little louder.

The bird picked up the pace,

Soon Winniefred was in roadrunner's view.

Dale pulled put his firearm he was pissed; this girl was most definitely trouble.

Bessie pulled to a skidding halt, stopping just a few inches in front of the little blue anole, and the ferret.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dale exclaimed pointing his gun, at Winniefred. "I oughta blow you too pieces!"

Winniefred rolled her eyes unfazed by Dale's threats.

"Hold it there, partner!" Chip flashed his machete. "Takin' a lady' runner is in no way civil."

"Took the words right outta my mouth, ferret." Jake had appeared as if out of nowhere. He stared Chip down, eyes burning with rage. He hadn't bothered to notice the gunshot wounds were bleeding freely. He shifted his gaze to Dale. "You're in a mess of trouble now, mate!" He cocked his gun. "Say goodnight."

"Hold it!" Rango appeared seemingly out of nowhere, onto the scene. "I'll take care of this." Rango said.

"R-Rango?" Chip faltered, he almost dropped his machete. This was starting out to be a very bad day for him.

"Outta my way, Rango!" Jake barked. "I was called in to off these fellas, let me do mah job!"

Jake gritted his teeth, eyes burning with anger. Rango and Chip shuddered under the gaze.

Winniefred remained unfazed by the actions of the rattler.

Jake, with lightning speed, fired several shots into Dale

"Watch my bird!" Winniefred exclaimed. Dale only grunted and pulled his gun back out, quickly switching the bullets for tranquilizer, then fired three rounds of tranquilizer into Chip, Rango, and Jake, he left Winniefred alone forgetting about her.

A Whiskers Brothers posse member, came riding up on a roadrunner up next to Dale, who hopped on the back of the bird and rode off gripping his arm in pain.

Jake merely grunted as the rounds hit him. He didn't feel the immediate effect but Chip did. the ferret's eyes rolled crazily back into his skull and he staggered forward and then backward, arms wheeling weakly. "Unggh!" He gurgled, toppling face first into the ground. Jake faltered and sank into his coils with a low grumble. "Stupid... critter..." he slurred as he vision went black.

Rango fell to the ground as well...

"I'm going to need another bird," Winniefred said staring at the three unconscious men.


	5. Chapter 5 It's a Pleasure

The very next morning,

Chip, Rango and Jake were dozing together in a jail cell.

Jake came to slowly after. He groaned. "By the fires, whut happened?" He hissed defensively as his vision cleared. "Where are we?" He bellowed, threateningly.

Chip rubbed his head as he sat up, wobbling slightly. "Ohh, mah head's gonna roll off," he groaned.

"In jail boys," Said Rango he was leaning up against the wall, he'd waken up before Jake, or Chip.

Chip was up on his feet in a thrice. "But, but..." he stammered, panicking. "No, wait! I-I didn't do anything! It was-wasn't me! It was them!" He pointed at Rango and Jake.

The rattler's eyes narrowed to slits. "You want a repeat o' whut happened in that barn, ferret?" running his black tongue over his lips.

Chip shivered visibly.

The entrance doors to the jail flung open, in walked The Mayor Darrell Sandres, a tall brown fox dressed in a sheriff's suit, and last but not least Winniefred Cleo Sandres, Darrell's adopted daughter.

"I'm tellin' yah Daddy!" Winniefred exclaimed as she quickly followed after. "They didn't do nuthin' wrong!"

Winniefred's foster father stepped into view he was much taller than Rango. "Well gentle men what do you have to say for yourselves?" Darrell asked.

"You gotta lot o' nerve, coon, lockin' us up like this!" Jake sneered through his teeth.

"Hey, I'm an innocent here!" Chip insisted.

"Dad I'm telling you they didn't do anything let them go, please." Winniefred said.

Jake cocked his gun for emphasis, but only then realized his gun wasn't loaded. "WHO'S THE VARMINT HERE MESSED WITH MAH GUN?!" He roared, his voice echoing around the cell. Chip clamped both paws over his ears.

"We took safety precautions don't want the grim reaper himself killing anyone else now do we?" Darrell asked he didn't smirk or anything he was dead serious.

"Dad, I'm telling you they weren't the ones who attacked me it was the Whiskers Brothers their the culprits behind this!" Winniefred exclaimed.

Darrell's expression darkened. "The Whiskers Brothers are dead, Winniefred! D-E-A-D DEAD!" Darrell snorted.

"But Dad!"

"What? The Whiskers Brothers? Dead? Since when? They were honest-to goodness-alive when we saw 'em!" Chip insisted.

Jake growled, not used to being proved wrong. "The ferret's right. They sunk a few bullets into my hide. No ghost coulda done that!"

"As far as I know you could've been drunk and shot yourselves!" Darrell rolled his eyes.

"Dad! Listen to me! I'm telling you their innocent! If it hadn't had been for the rattlesnake I could've been killed, the ferret came out to investigate, and the lizard apparently was sent here to finish them off," Winniefred said.

"That's right by a Mr. Sikes I have the letter to prove it," Rango said, he stuck his hand inside his shirt pulling out a small envelope.

Jake was stunned, though he didn't show it for long. "Mr. Sikes?" His eyes narrowed. "That's the same lizard what hired me to do the job." He growled. "Someone's messin' with us here, and if I don't get the answers soon, I'mma drag you all down to the black pits!"

"You're not in the position to be making threats now are you, Rattlesnake Jake?" Darrell pulled out a small revolver, and pointed it between Jake's eyes. Darrell looked at John the brown fox,

"Sheriff by the end of the day, I want to see all of them hang in town square!" Darrell glared back at the inmates, then looked back at John. "Understood?"

"Yes sir Mr. Mayor sir!" John saluted the raccoon.

Darrell rolled his eyes then headed out the door, followed by John who was leaving to prepare the gallows.

"Tienes que estar bromeando! Oh, Dios mío! él es tan irritante!" Winniefred exclaimed she turned and kicked the wall, only to cause her pain.

"OW!" Winniefred grabbed her foot hopping in place on one foot.

Jake hissed darkly. "Try an' put me through those gallows, I'll take ya to the black pit myself!"

Chip slumped against the bars of the jail cell. "Well, guess this is it."

Rango shuffled his boots, and let out a sigh, "Just wanted to git outta the office,"

Winniefred turned towards the prison inmates.

The chameleon seemed clueless and awkward he defiantly was not from around here.

The ferret seemed rather nervous around The Snake.

And then there was Jake his hellish eyes said he wasn't afraid of anything he was a stone cold killer, a loner, a murderer at least that's what the ferret told her, she couldn't help but notice Jake's wounds. She half way wanted to ask if he was in pain but she kept her lip zipped because he'd probably just ignore her or say something snappy.

"Okay I think I know how to make this all go away," Winniefred said.

Jake looked up, hiding his curiosity through a low snarl. "What are you talkin' 'bout?" He winced as he rose up on his coils. He'd been shot at least six times.

Chip shot up straight, looking hopeful. "Really?"

"Yes really, I figured it's gonna take John fifteen minutes to realize his keys are missing." Winniefred said.

"And how does that help us?" Rango asked.

Winniefred dangled the keys above her head. "Because I have the keys, and since I know what really happened and you aren't criminals, I'm gonna spring yah."

Jake grunted. "Not sure if yer pop's gonna be too happy 'bout you turnin' to a life of crime, little lady."

Chip scoffed before realizing he was contradicting a rattler. "Oh c'mon! Let's do it!"

"I don't care, what's he gonna do ground me?" Winniefred hurried over and unlocked the cell door, then slung it open.

Jake grunted again. "Much obliged." he slithered slowly out. The pain from the shot wounds had intensified in the time he'd been in here. The adrenaline form the chase outside before had kept it at bay, but now...

Chip scrambled out. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" He grinned.

Rango was pushed out of Chip's way then he headed outside after them.

"Y'all go out the back door, I have wagon y'all can have just git outta town," Winniefred said.

Chip whooped and scurried outside. "Little lady thought of everything!"

Winniefred watched the chameleon and the ferret go outside, then she watched the snake make his way to the door.

"Mr. Rattlesnake?" Winniefred asked.

Jake halted, inside. He turned his burning eyes on the lizard and waited.

"Are you...Uhm...okay those bullets wounds are mighty deep, Daddy wouldn't let me look at them earlier." Winniefred said pointing at the bullet wounds in Jake's scaly hide.

Jake stiffened. A little lizard showing him some sympathy? He almost snorted. "I'll be fine," he said quietly. He continued his slow, slithering way outside.

"Much thanks, Miss...?" he turned back.

"Winniefred, my name it's Winniefred." Said the little blue anole.

"Winniefred..." Jake nodded. "Pleasure." His eyes glinted for a moment. "I'll remember not to take a soul from these here parts next time I come around," he gave a hissing laugh as he turned.

And then he jerked, sputtering in uncontrollable pain. The rattler's massive body gave a painful forward spasm, and then Jake fell, unconscious….


	6. Chapter 6 Brave Lil

Winniefred jumped she didn't know what to do instead she Stuck her head out the door. "Uhhhmmm Guys we might have a problem!" She called out standing in place.

Rango snapped his head around, looking back at the door. Then he hurried to the doorway. "Whut is-" Rango's jaw dropped upon seeing Jake's unconscious bulk sprawled out across the jail floor.

"Huh? Just when we're leavin'?" Chip faltered, confused. He looked back and gasped. "Holy-!"

Winniefred's eyes strayed towards the window she noticed her father storming his way back to the jail, obviously to come get her.

"Help me get him on to the wagon, quick!" Winniefred exclaimed lifting Jake's head Rango grabbed Jake's tail.

Chip sputtered. "You lookin' at this rattler right, lady? We'll need three other critters to lift 'im up!"

He grunted as he tried to wrap his arms around Jake's middle, the snake moved a bit in his sleep.

Winniefred carried Jake's head out the door. "Come on he's heavy," grunted Winniefred.

"DUH, he's heavy!" Chip protested gloomily. "Biggest rattler that I an' ever'one else who was numbskulled enough to ever tangle with, ever met!"

Jake groaned softly, still out; his eyelids flickered.

Winniefred hurried carrying his head out the door and to the wagon as quickly as possible.

Winniefred placed Jake's big head in the back of the wagon. "Now, y'all attend to his wounds." She said.

Rango and Chip, hurried and placed the rest of Jake into the wagon.

Chip scoffed. "What do ya take us for, lil' lady? Look," he folded his arms. "Thanks fer all yer help, but I gotta get outta here, an'-"

Jake spoke up, a low, grating threat. "Get back here ya low life scum..."

"Why don't you attend to Jake's wounds?" Rango said pointing to the

Rattler. "Why?" Winniefred asked. "So either Chip or I can drive, I doubt Jake would a bullet in you if you were to Accidentally bring him more pain." Rango suggested.

Chip leaped into the driver's seat. "Call shot gun!" He blurted.

Jake laughed that hissing laugh again. "Wha's the matter, little man, goin' yellow on me? After all, we are 'brothers' ain't we?" He flicked his tongue out.

Rango gave a weak smile. "I don't know the first thing about medical care...Winniefred enjoy!" Rango ran to the front of the wagon and leaped into the front seat. Winniefred snapped her head back around and stared at the jail, then crawled in the wagon slowly with Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Rango!" he managed to call, his voice slightly choked with pain. "If this goes wrong, I'mma come back an' take yer soul!"

He dropped back to the floor, grimacing. "Not used to bein' in pain," he muttered to no one.

"You won't be for much longer, I have experience in medical treatment," Winniefred said. "Call it a hobby."

Jake glared at her. "Don' do anythin' unnatural, y'hear? I may be in pain, but I ain't helpless!" He growled for emphasis.

"Oooooooh, I'm so scared," Winniefred rolled her eyes. "Now just lye still and don't move a muscle,"

Jake obeyed; grumbling low in his throat and bracing himself for the pain he knew would follow.

Winniefred looked around the wagon, and found her medical kit. The little blue lizard pulled out a pair of tweezers, gently removed every bullet from its wound.

Jake clenched his teeth shut, not even allowing himself a groan.

"By the fires, woman," he mumbled. "You plannin' to off me as well? That ain't how you take out a bullet!"

"Quit your complaining, I got them out didn't I? Now all I have to do is put this junk on yah to keep it from getting infected," Winniefred got a towel from one of the boxes inside the wagon. "Here bite down on this for me, I didn't like gettin' bit by a Rattlesnake the first time I don't want a repeat of it." She said.

Jake's gaze flitted over to her as he slowly opened his mouth. "Bit once by a rattler, were you? You must get out some... Often go lookin' fer trouble?" He gingerly accepted the towel and bit down, hard.

"Not really." She said she stuck her hands in a vile and rubbed some of it on the rattler's open wounds.

Jake's rumble of pain came out as a muffled hum. His eyes were fixed on Winniefred's face as she tended to him. _**Brave lil' runt**__._

"All done!" Winniefred said, removing her hand from the bullet wounds. She noticed the wagon hadn't started moving yet. Why aren't we going anywhere? She wondered t herself.

Jake spat the towel out. "Damned fluff," he groaned as he shifted. "Now why the hell this carriage ain't movin?!" He roared. "GET A MOVE ON, UP THERE! YOU WAITIN' FOR 'EM TO CATCH US?!"

Rango didn't take another second and whipped the roadrunners to go. "We're moving! We're movin! H-how yah doin back there Ms...?"

"QUIT THE BLABBIN'!" Jake's reply thundered from below. Chip winced, covering his ears.

"Move it, Sheriff! I was up here first, an' as such I'll be the one doin' the steering!" He shoved Rango out of the way and grabbed the reins, giving them a violent whip. "Let's go! C'mon!" He encouraged the birds.

Winniefred ignored Jake's commands, "My name's Winniefred Cleo Sandres,".

Rango turned his head around and gave her a weird look. "What kind of name is that?"

Jake growled. "Enough talkin'! I hurt like all hellfire here and all this jouncin' ain't helping one bit!"

"It's a girl's name!" Winniefred replied, making a face at Rango.

The chameleon rolled his eyes and turned back around facing forward.

"Wait jus a cotton pickin' minute why am I still here, I'm jumpin off this wagon," Winniefred said.

Jake hissed in alarm. "You crazy, girl? This carriage ain't stoppin' anytime soon! You'll be crushed!"

"Don't care, nun" She said.

"Jake! Keep your girlfriend in the carriage we might need her later," Rango said.

"Yeah now I'm totally jumping," Winniefred said.

Jake bellowed in pain and annoyance as he twisted his coils around, blocking Winniefred's path. "Forget it, lady! Yer with us, now!"

"Great," Winniefred slumped down to the floor of the wagon, and sat down cross-legged. Jake relaxed then. "Don't make me do that again," he growled.

Winniefred folded her arms across her chest, and then stuck her tongue out at the rattler in a childish manner.

Jake scoffed. "We'll bring ya back,"

Chip yelled over the noise. "What's going on down there? Or did it stop, I cant tell?"

The ferret didn't get a response and looked at the green chameleon next to him, he was stuck with Chip, Rattlesnake Jake, and a sassy blue anole! He was in Hell.

"When ca I slow them down?!" Chip yelled over to Rango.

Rango looked over at Chip. "Ask Jake," Rango said thumbing back behind him.

"YOU ask him!" Chip protested, reining the roadrunners to make a sharp left turn. "Can you see the town still?"

"No I don't see it...rock, paper, scissors for who asks Jake." Rango said.

Chip growled. "That ain't playin' fair, Sheriff!"

"Life ain't fair," Rango said making rock paper, scissor gestures

Winniefred cocked her head a little to the side; she sat there still glaring at Jake.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked.

Jake flicked his tongue at Winniefred, glaring back. "Why aint'cha afraid o' me, girl?"

Winniefred raised a scaly brow. "No, why?" She asked.

Jake flinched slightly, and then his eyes burned. "Why? WHY?" He roared. "I'm Rattlesnake Jake! The GRIM REAPER, HISSELF!"

Winniefred looked Jake straight in the eyes. "No need to shout, I'm not scared of yah big deal!"

Rattlesnake Jake shivered with rage. He raised himself up on his throbbing coils and rumbled low in his throat. "Before long, yer gonna regret those words, little lady." He flicked his tongue out. "I've taken souls fer less."

Winniefred smirked at the rattler, "Then I'll be waitin' Mr. Reaper."

Rango stuck his head back between the curtains he had lost the rock, paper, scissors battle. "When do you want us to stop this carriage...Jake?"

Jake hesitated before replying. "Just get outta sight o' that village." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't need no fox stringin' me up."

He turned back to Winniefred and glared long and hard. "Why aren't you afraid?" He hissed.

Winniefred shrugged innocently, "I'm jus'….not."

Jake was speechless, and for the Grim Reaper to be speechless was a major to-do. "Not afraid..." he muttered. His burning eyes softened and he settled back on his coils. He would have smiled, but he kept up with his gruff, annoyed presence. "Damn, girl. You're like to get yourself killed with that attitude."

Winniefred simply shrugged, "So,"

Jake slowly smirked. "I like that, sassy attitude. Churlish. That's stupid of you, girl, not to tremble in the face of death. Stupid."


End file.
